


Handcuffed (ErrorFresh)

by venturesomeScout



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error is so pissed, Haphephobia, M/M, Reposted from my wattpad, Swearing, like damn, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venturesomeScout/pseuds/venturesomeScout
Summary: Ink has better to do, than to deal with Error's shit all day, so he asked a good Broseph to help him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sadly not a native english speaker. Please tell me if you find any mistakes. This Fanfiction will have multiple chapters.

A loud amused laughter could be heard through Snowdin. The laughter belonged to an small black skeleton. Light dust covered the snow and destoryed it beauty. After the skeleton finally stopped laughing, he looked forwards. A scared Kid stood infront of him. Slowly the Kid gulped and hold up their knife in the direction of the skeleton. They tried to cover their worry, but it could easily be heard through their voice "Heh. Looked like you already killed them, before i could do my job. Did you also kill Frisk, huh?" The kid, named Chara, asked. Error's smile grew even more, if that would be even possible.

"Oh, don't worry about Frisk. Their soul is save in the Anti-Void. Now i only got one last thing do to, to erase this world forever!" He almost yelled and then gave Chara an smirk. "I always loved my job. Heh." The skeleton opend his hands and blue strings flew to Chara. Somehow, they managed to cut some of the strings away, but it were too many. Soon Chara's soul was hold tighly by the blue strings and they couldn't move anymore. "Are you ready to say goodbye to your world? What was it called again... Underlust? How nasty." Chara never liked these Monsters in the underground here anyway, but this wasn't how they thought it would end.

But suddenly another skeleton appeared behind Chara's captor. "Again?" the figure asked. The black skeleton didn't let go of Chara's soul, but turned around suprised. "Uggh. Not YOU again. Aren't you seeing that i'm working, Ink?" Ink gave the other an smile.

"Of course, Error. That's EXACTLY why i am here." He answered the other skeleton and opened his left hand. He carefully hold a bright red soul in it. Error looked at Ink with shook. "Is that..." He didn't finish his question. "Frisk's soul from this universe?" Ink ended Errors question and smirked. "Yup." He answered the question, before Error could say anything.

Error gave Ink an annoyed look. He really should have destroyed the soul earlier! Now that the soul is back, this universe would be able to reset again. Error wouldn't let that happen without a fight though! He didn't wanted all his work be worthless!

Quickly he let go of Chara's soul and grabbed for the soul in Ink's hand, but the other was faster and smacked him some ink in the face. "AAa, what the fuck-"

And before he could even realize what just happend, Error and Ink were back in the Anti-Void. "... INK, YOU ASSHOLE." Error screamed angry and grabbed for Ink with his strings. Ink just let it happend though and smirked. "Whatever you are trying to do, this won't change anything anymore. We both know i have no soul." The other laughed and Error let go off him again. Damn, he was SO pissed right now.

The Anti-Void was quiet for a moment and then Error spoke up again. "So Underlust reseted again?" He asked and Ink nooded. "Yes, but Lust Sans and the Kids will still remeber that you attacked them." Error sighed annoyed and Ink crossed his arms. "I will be honest with you. I don't like Underlust really either, but every AU is something special and deserves to be here." 

Error stared at Ink like he was some kind of psycho. "You do know AU's are just glitches in the mutliverse?!" Ink sighed annoyed. "It's hopeless talking with you about it, huh?" ...

The Anti-Void was quiet again and Error gave Ink an annoyed glare. "What are you still doing here? Don't you have better to do, like creating more of these horrible glitches?!" - "I guess you are right, but my work isn't done here yet." Ink responded and snapped with his fingers. Suddenly next to him, Fresh appeared with an horrible grin. "Whaddup homey?" "Wait. What?!" Error let out.

Ink creeped closer and then hold Error's hand. "Umm." Error blushed lightly and wondered what the hell was even going on. "Error, will you..." Ink continued and Error almost gasped. Was this what he thought it is?!

"... please not destory anything for atleast one freaking day?!" Ink said with an fake smile and before Error could react, one of his hands were in handcuffs. "What the hell, Ink? Get my hand out of this instant, before i beat you up to an pulp!!" He screamed, but Ink just laughed and clicked the other part of the handcuffs around Fresh's wrist. 

"... NO." Error screamed and wanted to slap Ink right in his face, but he already teleported away, so Error almost faceplant on the cold ground of the Anti-Void.

Fresh just laughed. "Ink is really busy today with Dream, so he asked me to help an bro out." he tried to explain to Error, but Error didn't even listen. "GET THESE HANDCUFFS OFF INSTANLY!" He screamed at Fresh angry. 

Fresh just shrugged. "No can do, my skelebro. Why don't we have some rad time toghter instead?" He asked happily. Error groaned. This was the worst. This was a fucking nightmare!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf. This is longer than the usual trash i write... I really didn't expected that- Anyway, I hope you like it!

"I feel so dead inside right now." Error said, trying to shove Fresh with him through a portal. "Can't you atleast pretend that you can walk?" Error asked annoyed and Fresh looked up to him. He was laying on the ground, making every step hard for Error, since they were in handcuffs togehter. "Sorry brah. If i stand up now, you would go through that portal n' probally kill everyone, like some psycho. Gotta prevent that." He winked at Error. Error was sure he would have puked at that, if he were a human-being. 

He tried some more times to leave the Anti-Void, but Fresh was just the opposite of being helpful and thanks to his haphephobia, he couldn't touch Fresh either. The black skeleton sighed in defeat and sat down next to Fresh. Then Error saw Fresh getting out an old tamagochi console from his jacket pocket. Soon Fresh realized the problem though. "My dominant hand is bound to yours..." "No shit, Sherlock!" Error screamed back. The Anti-Void went quiet again and Error was the first one to break the silence. He really seemed more talkative than normally, Fresh realized. "So... Did Ink told you when he will unleash us again?" He asked, acting weirdly calm. Error was really trying his best, to hold back his anger.

"No idea, brah. Ink said he would unleash us again, when he is done with whatever he is doing with Dream." Fresh answered. "And you just agreed to that, without asking for any details?" Error asked, anger obviously building up in his already yellow face. 

Fresh thought about what he should say, but even if he would think for hours about it, he would probally never find a perfect answer anyway. The fact that he couldn't read Error's emotions was also not helping. So he just simply said: "Yup."

That was obviously not the answer Error was looking for and he angrily stood up. "Whatever." He said and Errorr let a black gaster blaster appear. "There's one thing Ink didn't thought through. I will just dust you." He almost laughed insanely, but Fresh still seemed pretty calm. "Naaah. I think he did, or do you want to walk around with a dead host all the time?" Fresh asked, as he also stood up, so the handcuffs wouldn't hurt his wrist anymore. Fresh was waaaay too close for Error's liking. He really couldn't dust him though, he wasn't a normal monster after all. Error didn't knew how parasites die and he was too pissed at the moment, to find out now. So he ended up trying to break the little chains of the handcuffs with some random bone. Sadly, this also seemed useless. Ink used some magic, he didn't knew of, to prevent Error and Fresh from breaking the handcuffs.

And again, Error had to give up. "You do know ya need the key for that, Glitchy?" Fresh asked mocking and Error was about to explode of anger by now. "I know that. You idiot! But as you can see, I don't have the goddamn key! Also, ... don't fucking call me that!" 

...

Error and Fresh were in handcuffs together for about 4 hours now and Error was still really annoyed of sitting in the Anti-Void all day. This also was the reason why he went total insane once... Or twice? He doesn't quite remember. His memory was fucked up anyway. (Atleast not so bad as Ink's though) He had to admit, he was kinda impressed how good Fresh was in laying around like a dead human body. For a moment he wondered if Fresh could feel the emotion boredom. Error sighed. Ink was fucking Dream or some shit, while he was here in handcuffs with Fresh, unable to teleport anywhere, because... Well, Fresh... Fresh was heavier to shove through a portal without touching him, than some people may think.

Suddenly Fresh jumped up and Error let out an really unmanly sound of suprise. "... What was THAT?" Fresh asked curious and Error's face flushed as he looked away. "Oh, shut up. I was just suprised." As Error didn't hear any laughter coming back from Fresh, he turned his head back to the other. Just to be met with Fresh's eye sockets staring at him intensely. "What?!" Error asked annoyed and Fresh just kept creeping the fuck closer. A bit controlled by fear, Error leaned away from Fresh, atleast as far the handcuffs let him.

Fresh's face was just a centimeter away by now and Error tensed up completely. What was Fresh's plan? If Fresh wouldn't stop in a minute, he would dust him, Error promised himself. He didn't care anymore that Fresh was a parasite or not! "Wanna visit Underlust?" Fresh suddenly sputtered out. "... Excuse me?" Error squealed back confused.

"I mean... why not? You are bored, I'm bored, everything here is pretty much buzz kill. Also, tibia honest I don't feel like seeing you go insane here again." Fresh smiled and if he wouldn't be a parasite, he would probally be proud of this way too overused pun. What a sick fuck, but... Fresh DID have a point. Error really didn't wanted to stay here longer than he had to. So he nodded and maybeeeee. Just maybe. He could dust Underlust when Fresh wasn't paying too much attention. "Sure, whatever." He said. "But-...' Fresh started.

"But what?" - "You have to promise me to not dust anyone while we are there, my skelebro." And there goes Error's plan. He sighed (again), but agreed at the end. "Yeah, alright." Fresh suddenly hold his pinky finger infront of him. "What?' Error was really confused from Fresh's weird behavior all the time. "You have to pinky promise, noone breaks a pinky pro-" "Don't fucking touch me." Fresh stared at Error for a minute and then laughed as he straightened his sunglasses. "Okay then. I will just trust ya. THIS TIME. Let's go."

Error opened a portal and the two skeletons went through it, while Fresh was still too close for Error's liking.

After some silent walking around the Underlust's Snowdin-Forest Fresh spoke up. "Error." His voice sounded a bit shaking. "What is it this time?" Error asked and Fresh pointed towards the wooden sentry station, where Lust was sleeping. Was Fresh scared, or what? "And what's the problem?" Error asked. It went death silent and them Fresh said: "I gotta pee."

"No. Fucking. Way." Error said and Fresh scratched his arm uncomfortable. "Don't say that, that's a bad word. Totes un-groove-tastic." Error glared at Fresh. "Stop making jokes and let's find a toilet, or w-whatever." Fresh nodded and looked around. "Not here in the nature, you dumb idiot! WE can just go to grillbys!" Error screamed a bit too loud and woke Lust up. Really quickly he stood infront of the two skeletons.

"Back so soon?" Lust asked Error and the two skeletons jumped in suprise. Lust looked down at their handcuffs and smirked. "Oh, what a kinky couple do we have here.~" Lust purred, almost like a freaking cat and Error's whole face went yellow, like a lemon. "It's NOT what it looks like!" He yelled at Lust, but the other turned around to Fresh, instead listening to what Error said. "Is it what it looks like?" Lust asked the 90's abomination. Fresh seemed pretty confused and shurgged. "Dunno skelebro. What even is, uhh... kinky?" he asked and shifted his leg. He still needed to pee. Lust gave Error an 'Did you know that' - look and Error groaned.

"Anway...' Fresh began his question. "Do ya know where grillbys is by any chance?" Lust looked at Error judging. "What?!" He gave Lust an annoyed glare.

"I already knew you are fucked-up, but that's not okay. Does that guy even know that grillbys is a strip-" "Shut up!" Error screamed really loud. "We just need to use the bathroom. No weird words infront of Fresh, or I blast everything living I can find in this goddamn place. I'm not ready for this bullshit." Lust looked amused instead of scared, what kinda annoyed Error even more. "Sure. Be my guests." He said jokingly and they used and shortcut to grillbys. 

Fresh seemed really curious about these monsters dacing around these poles and stared at them. "I thought you need to pee?" Lust asked even more amused. "Yes! Sorry, got a bit distracted for a moment." "Sure you did." Lust gave them both an wink and Error groaned. Maybe it would have been better if he had stayed in the Anti-Void with Fresh.

They finally made it in the bathroom and as Fresh was ready to 'let it go', he quickly told Error: "Don't look." Error wouldn't let him tell that twice and he turned around to stare at the bathroom wall. The walls were a light purple and some telephone numbers were written down on it, probally with a black marker. Classic chessy sentences like "Call me, to have a good time" were written next to the numbers. This really was the most uncomfortable moment Error ever was in. Oh, he will kill Ink for this.

"Are you done yet?" Error asked and Fresh turned around, back to him, while answering with a quick "Yup." "Yay." Error said jokingly. "I'm so proud of you." He said with intense irony, but Fresh really didn't seem to get the joke here. "Wha-" Fresh wanted to ask something, but Error quickly stopped him. "Whatever... Shut up."

"Now that you are already here, let's have some fun toghter.~" Lust said as the two skeletons went out the bathroom. Fresh wanted to agree, but Error was faster. "I would rather NOT." Lust smirked again. "Why so tense, Error? I was just asking you two out for a drink!" He said, but Error still didn't trust him at all. He also didn't wanted to stay here for too long. All monsters were already giving the two weird looks. They were probably thinking they were a kinky couple, like Lust did in the beginning. Error didn't like that, but Fresh OF COURSE didn't realize anything at all. Again. What a huge idiot.

"Huh. Why not, Error?" Fresh asked him and he quickly used an excuse, even Fresh should be able to understand. "If you drink now, you would have to pee again. Anyway, here are too many people." he said and waited for Fresh's answer. "Ahaha, I totes forgot about that weird phobia ya got." Fresh said too loud and everyone in the room was looking at them by now. Error's face lit up in yellow from all the pressure and he gave Fresh an warning glare. Lust seemed pretty interested now though and turned to Fresh. "What phobia?" He asked curiously. Finally he would find out a weak point of Error and be prepared when he would attack their universe again. 

"Oh, he just really hates being touched. He can even hyperventilate sometimes cause' of that." Fresh simply said, without even knowing what a huge mistake he just did. Error stared at Fresh with disbelief and dissapointment. Quickly he opened a random portal and forced Fresh with him through it. "How dare you?"

Error's words echoed through grillbys as the portal closed again. Atleast Lust now knew why Error especially hated his universe so much.

...

"Woah, woaaah. Calm down, what's the big dillio, Glitchy?" Fresh seemed actually scared for once. The normal instincts of wishing to be alive kicked in. Not that Error really seemed to care at the moment though. "Why would you just tell them?" Error asked angry. "Aww, come on! It's not like it's a secret." Fresh tugged a bit on the handcuffs. Maybe he regretted it a little bit? Error now snapped with his free hand and four black and big gaster blasters appeared. "Any last words?" Error said and Fresh had to admit, he was really scared at the moment. He takes everything back he said, he really regretted something for once. He closed his eyesockets tighly toghter, preparing himself for the impact of the blasters. He would die, while being in handcuffs with Error, from some gaster blasters. And all that, just because he pissed Error off again. What a great way to die. Such honer.

No sounds of a blast could be heard though and Fresh opend his eye sockets again. He realized quickly that Ink was standing next to him and... literally some 'ink' saved his life. Ink had created a small shield out of... well, black ink. Error groaned, but was somewhat happy to see Ink again. Ink sighed and let the black shield, out of the black ink, disappear again. "I should have known this wouldn't work for long." He said and grabbed for a key in his left jacket pocket. When he found, what he was searching for, he finally unleashed the two skeletons of the handcuffs. Error instantly stepped away from Ink and Fresh. Oh, how much he missed having eneogh space to move around, without being wooried to touch Fresh. "I'm gonna cry of happiness." Error said laughing.

"Looks like this is a goodbye?" Fresh said, but Error just gave the other two skeletons a last glare of hatred and then teleported away. "... Where did he go?" Fresh asked and turned to Ink. "Oh. He probally needs some alone time to recover from this." Ink laughed amused and then his expression got more serious again. "Thanks Fresh. I really appreciate that you did this." Fresh nodded, somewhat proud.

Ink scratched his backhead a bit embarassed. "I know this it totally inappropriate to ask, after you already did me a huge favor, but... do you have anything to do next week?" Fresh almost jumped of excitement. "Don't say anything! Don't worry! I absoRADly got this, my skelebro." he gave Ink an thumbs-up. He already knew what Ink wanted him to do and he was totally fine with that. "What? Really? After he almost killed you, you still want to keep doing this...?" Ink asked carefully. "Exactly! I never felt so alive before!" Fresh said and his voice sounded like he couldn't wait for the next week. Ink smiled and felt a bit guilty. Fresh would literally do anything for him, if he just got to feel a bit of emotion as reward. "Thanks Fresh."

So, they both agreed that Fresh would keep care of Error next week again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ink softly layed his arms around Dream. They both were in Dreamtale and Dream was sitting on Ink's lap. "Do you really think that was a good idea?" Dream asked softly and looked through the window. It had the perfect view to the 'spirit of the tree'. The tree glowed in brightly gold and yellow colors, as always. Everything looked perfectly normal and in balance. "Don't worry, Dream" Ink replied and rested his head on Dream's. "Anyway, Fresh seemed to enjoy hanging out with Error." Dream smiled and turned his whole body to Ink, forcing the other to look down on him. "Hm?" Ink made a confused noise and the couch creaked softly under their weight. Dream leaned even closer to Ink and gently clinked his teeth with him. "I missed you." He said, after he broke away from the passionate skele-kiss. Ink smiled back at Dream and whispered a soft: "I missed you too." Then he leaned closer to his lover for another kiss.

...

"So what are we gonna do today, Broski?" Fresh asked excited. Error groaned. "I can't believe this." He mumbled under his thick breath and Fresh looked at Error with aw. "Can't believe what? In god?" The brightly neon skeleton asked. "I mean that Ink gave me you as a babysitter. I don't need a motherfucking babysitter, if someone needs one... Then that's obviously YOU and not ME." Fresh smirked back at Error. "Your potty mouth says otherwise to me."And Fresh's grin grew even more as he saw Error's annoyed expression growing. "Oh my god!" Error screamed. "Stop treating me like a kid! B-but... There actually is something I wanted to do today."  
Fresh leaned closer. "Oh, really? What is it?" Error opened a portal to Underlust again. "Oh. I will show you." He said and tugged on the handcuffs, making Fresh follow him. 

It was night in Underlust and the usual white snow covered the tall trees from the Snowdin-Forest. The snow made small noises under the two skeletons feet. Soon they arrived the city. Not many monsters seem to be awake, but through the windows from grillbys, it was possible to see many dancing monsters. It were more monsters awake, than it first seemed. Fresh looked throug the window, forcing Error almost to hit the hard brick wall from the building. 

"Be careful!" Error hissed and rubbed his wrist. "Sorry brah." Fresh quickly sputtered back, but Error was himself sure, that Fresh wasn't actually sorry. The 90's abomination couldn't even describe the definition of being sorry! "What did you wanted to show me?" Fresh asked, while he still stared through the yellowish-window. "Today is a special day." Error smirked and placed himself next to Fresh, so he could also look through the window. "Why?' The neon skeleton asked. Error pointed at the bar with his free hand. "The mosnters, here in Underlust, sometimes do drinking contests, who go all night long." Error explained. "Do you know what this means?"

Fresh shrugged and looked at Error. "Nah, what does it mean?" Error smirked and walked away from the window. "That means that a lot of the monsters will be totally drunk today." He told Fresh. "Oh, stars. Doesn't sound that rad." Fresh said and Error gave him an annoyed look. "We won't drink,..." he quickly said. "BUT it's funny watching them." - "Just watching sounds a bit buzz kill to me though." Fresh said and Error snapped his phone out his jacket pocket. "Not if you film it and show the recordings to monsters from other universes.~"

"Aha!... That's so mean!" Fresh let out an small laugh and then nodded anyway. Error struggled a bit with opening the front camera, since they were in handcuffs, but he eventually made it happen. He was ready to film the drunk monsters now. "Let's go then!" He said and the two skeletons entered grillbys.

The music bursted really loud through the whole strip-club, almost painfully loud. The room was decorated with colorful lights and an disco ball. Many people were dancing and not just on the poles. 

Some dog-like monsters were flirting with a bunch of dancing girls, softly barking at them. They tried to sound flirty that way... Error thought the sounds were quite annoying though.

Almost instantly Fresh found Lust sitting in a corner with a beer bottle in his right hand. Tears were falling down his eye sockets... The neon skeleton poked Error carefully, to get his attention. "Uh- Don't touch me." He hissed and Fresh just pointed at Lust. Error quickly got his phone out, ready to film whatever was going on with Lust. "Wait." Fresh whispered. "I think he is... what was it called... sad?"

"And that looks pretty ridiculous right now." Error said amused, while he looked over at Lust. The other looked like he was about to puke from too much alcohol. "Ehh..." Fresh began, "Shouldn't we maybe HELP him?' Error stared at Fresh with disbelief. This wasn't what he expected Fresh to say. Expecially Fresh, since he couldn't feel feelies and all. "Where did you get that idea from?" Error asked. "I could care less, pff!" The destroyer sulked.

Fresh giggled at Error's funny expression. He looked like a child when he sulked. "Well, you kinda owe him one, after destroying his universe brutally once... And he didn't even hurted you yet, for what you did." Fresh smirked and Error didn't really knew what to say. The other was right, but since when does Fresh care THAT much?!

Fresh shoved Error over to Lust. "Ya doing alrighty?" Fresh asked with a funny voice, as he looked down at Lust. The sinner quickly stoop up, as he saw Fresh... He also looked very drunk. "Oh." Was everything Lust said, before he wiped his tears away.

Error felt guilty and shoved his phone back in his jacket pocket. With an uncomfortable feeling, he looked down on the ground and mumbled an sympathetic "Sorry."

Lust looked up at Error with suprise, but suddenly stared laughing out loud. Error instantly got his head up again and stared at Lust. 'Why the fuck are you laughing?!" He asked and Fresh gave the destoryer an judging look for using an swear word again, but Error really couldn't care less.

"You're not the reason, that I'm crying. I was just watching a sad movie with grillbys a minute ago." Lust laughed even louder now and Error needed some time to process what the other said. "Ughh, I will never care about you again... Fuck you!" Error angrily snapped back at Lust, with made the other smirk. "Glady~" Lust responded and took a sip from his beer bottle. 

"Aw, hell no!" Error said loud and ran out of grillbys, forcing Fresh to stumble after him. "Wait! You are walking too fast for me!" Fresh said, trying to bring the destoryer to slow down, but Error didn't listen to him. The neon skeleton couldn't keep up with the speed at the end and stumbled over an big tree banch. He hit toghter with Error and they both felt into the snow. Atleast the snow was soft.

"GET off me!!" Error yelled and almost glitched out from the physical contact, that he was making, with Fresh. "Ehh." Fresh tried to stand up, but somehow slipped and fell again. "Fresh! Get off me. NOW!" But Fresh didn't move. "What if I can't?" The 90's abomination asked. "Fresh. I swear, I will-" Fresh interrupted Error's sentence. "The handcuffs are stuck to that tree banch."

"Eh?-" Error looked to his right and indeed, the handcuffs really were stuck to an big tree banch, making it impossible to get away or standing up again. "You got to be kidding me!" Error said. Footsteps could be heard getting closer to them.

"Who is making that sound?" Fresh asked Error. "You are the one, on top of me, go look by yourself. Just move your head or something!" Error whispered and Fresh did, what he was told to do. Lust was standing behind them... Looked like he found them. Oh well... "I would join you with pleasure, but guysss... you can't do that kind of stuff in public! That's sooo bad~" Lust said. He had an drunk smile on his face. "What is he talking about?" Fresh asked as he looked down on Error. 

Error couldn't answer quickly enough and Lust started laughing again. "I can show you, Fresh. I have nothing against a threesome.~" He purred and creeped even closer, till he was infront of them and sat down. "Sure." Fresh said, without knowing what he just agreed to. Error screamed louder than ever. "Noooo. No. Nope. Nah. Nada... NO!!" 

Fresh pressed his free hand against one of his non-existing ears with an painful expression. "Okay, geez. Are you that stubborn to learn something new from others?" Fresh asked and rubbed his skull. "Oh my stars, shut up Fresh. You have no fucking idea what you are even talking about. By the way, Lust is really drunk at the moment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this sudden ending-  
> It's pretty late rn. =v=  
> I hope i can update tomorrow again.  
> And don't worry. There won't be sin...  
> 


End file.
